Character:Aquamarine Carter
Profile Gender: '''Female '''Species: '''Dhampyr(vampire human hybrid) '''Other names: '''A, Aqua, Marine, Gem, Big Sis, Little Girl Blue, Faith, Mermaid Girl '''Age: '''14 '''Nationality: '''American, French,Jewish, Hispanic and Italian '''Pets: '''Blueberry(siamese cat) '''Personality: '''Friendly, Beautiful, Gentle, Smart '''Occupation: '''High school student '''Profession: '''Part time worker at the Mystery Shack '''Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Walker aka Nick and Robyn Walker Relatives: Leo, Will, Jason, 13, Alex, Tsuki, Max, Coraline Enemies: Hunters, Lil Gideon, Popular Girls Friends: Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, A.J Physical Apperance Human form Aqua is a tall fourteen year old girl. She has long wavy copper penny brown hair, icy blue eyes and relatively fair skin. She wears a powerful snowflake charm braclet that can turn into a sword, a school uniform, shirts, jeans and sometimes sneakers. Cat form As a cat, Aqua is about 6 feet in length, has clean fair fur, dark copper penny brown ears and tail, icy blue intelligent eyes with slit pupils, and is very swift. She is also fast and strong. She has ice breath, super speed, super agility, being invisible, and can control water and people so nobody can attack. Abilities Aqua’s special skills include: *Werecat powers, *Turning into a cat *Use her cuteness to get anything, *Puzzle solving, *Enhanced scent *Uses her charmbraclet to turn into a sword *Has sharp nails *Singing *Dancing *Talking to cats *She is also capable of defending herself when it comes to fights, as she was able to hold her own or sometimes her friends, family, and pets. Regeneration Aqua has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Aqua comments that even a sword through her heart wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and venom infection seem to heal within minutes. Telepathy Aqua can speak with people telepathically and hear their thoughts. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. People's thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. Natural enhancements Aqua has superhuman strength in both cat and human form, though she is at her peak only while in cat form. This has been displayed numerous times, as how Aqua was able to carry people 9 miles through a thick forest with ease, taking less than 10 minutes. In cat form, she is also exceptionally fast, running at a top speed of over the speed of light per hour. In human form she seems to have an average speed of about 75 miles per hour and can lift an average of 800 lbs. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. Aqua is known as the physically strongest. High body temperature Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. Personality Is friendly, girlish and nice. She is also very smart and intelligent, her IQ being 164. Likes Solving mysteries with Mabel and Dipper, swimming Dislikes Being called adorable, people messing with her family, friends, and pets, and jerks Trivia *She is name after the stone for Gemini *She is a Aquarius (Januray 20) *Her Blood Type is AO *She is a Dhampyr Feline Hybrid *When she gets angry, scared or surprised; her pupils turn slit and her cat ears and tail pop out *She has a siamese cat named Blueberry *She sneezes like a kitten Category:Females